


Life's what you make it

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What is really important?





	Life's what you make it

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-09-10 06:48pm to 07:09pm

The bands on the Zoccalo were in full swing. Performing songs from Earth's early 1970's to its late 1980's. Some of the aliens seemed a bit uneasy about what humans seemed to call dancing, others joined the colorful fray after only a few moments of watching.

Unseen on a platform above stood two officers. Leaning against the banister, they enjoyed the rare atmosphere of pure happiness.  
"Would you honor me with a dance, Commander?"  
"The honor would be mine, Captain."

The music changed when they descended the stairs. Line dance seemed to be next making both of them laugh. But they eagerly joined the merry crowd without concern for rank or station. Because for this moment, they were just two people who wanted to enjoy themselves.


End file.
